the exchange student
by lor4cats2
Summary: What happens when a exchange student stays a Miley's house and Oliver falls in love with her. How will miley feel, will she feel left out. Find out
1. Chapter 1

The Exchange student

Idea by a roleplay by jesus rocks

chaper 1

At Miley house

"Dad, come on we will be late!", said Miley tring to get her Dad going.

"Do I have to go?", said Oliver tring to get out of it.

"YES! Dad?", said Miley while yelling for dad to come.

"Comimg Miley" the dad runs downstairs. "Let's go", said the Dad running out the door.

"I am getting the front seat!", said Jackson while walking out the door.

"No, I am", Said Miley running after Jackson.

"Dad! Miley will not let me get the front seat", said Jackson running afer his dad.

"If you guys keep on yelling at each other,Oliver will get the front seat", Said the Dad looking at Miley and Jackson.

"Dad! I want the front seat!", said Miley looking at Jackson.

"I want the front seat!", Said Jackson yelling at Miley.

"Ok, Oliver you get the front seat", Said the dad looking at Oliver.

"Thanks Mr Stewart" Said Oliver getting in the front seat.

"Dad!!!", Miley and Jackson yelled at the same time.

"No, buts, now get in the car", Said the Dad looking at Miley and Jackson.

Everyone got in the car and the dad drove off

At the airport

Cara goes the customs and such and comes out of the baggage claim looking for the stewarts family

The Stewarts are waiting holding a sign that says welcome Cara

Cara sees the sign and walks over to them

"Are you the Stewart family" said Cara looking the family.

''Yes, we sure are! This is my Dad", points at her dad. "This my brother Jackson", points at Jackson. "This is my friend Oliver", points at Oliver. "My name is Miley! Wellcome!", said Miley smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys", said Cara smiling.

Cara puches some of her hair behind her ears.

"Well, this is my stuff", said Cara pointing at her stuff

"Im ready to go", said Cara a minute later

"Ok, let's go", said Miley while pushes Oliver

Oliver is staring at Cara.

Cara pulls her baggage along.

"Hey,Cara, let me get help you wth that" said Oliver.

Oliver lifts up the bag, but then falls over.

"Let's me do that!", said miley.

Miley picks up the bag like it is not heavy at all

In the car

Oliver is talking to Cara "you know i could of get that, after all I work out", said Oliver

"Oliver you know that's a lie", said Miley's Dad

"Now I do", Oliver whrisper's to Miley's Dad

"Umm, that's nice", said Cara

Cara thinks she's going to crash when she gets to their home and in bed from jet lag lol

that all for now i will update soon

please review


	2. chapter 2

The Exchange Student

Chapter 2

At Miley's house.

Mr. Stewart pulled in the drive way.

"We are here", said Mr. Stewart smiling..

Cara looks out the window of the van and she thought the house pretty.

They walked in the door and Jackson runs up to his room to call his friend.

"What's up with him?" asked Cara.

"nothing, do you want a tour of the house. Me and Oliver give you one, right Oliver", said Miley looking at Oliver and Cara.

Oliver just staring a her again until Miley pushes her.

"Of course, we will", said Oliver looking at Cara.

" It sounds fun", said Cara smiling.

"Then right this way", said Miley walking in the living room.

"This is the living room", said Miley a minute later.

"Nice living room", said Cara smiling.

"Follow me to the kitchen", said Miley walking in the kitchen

with Cara and Oliver behind her.

"Nice Kitchen too, so, Oliver, do you come over here every day" said Cara looking at Oliver while walking to the next room..

"Almost every day", said Oliver walking in the living room again.

"That's cool", said Cara walking in front of him.

They went upstairs and Miley shows Cara the bedrooms and walking into Cara room.

"Here your room and the bathroom is down the hall,if you can anything just ask me", said Miley walking over to her room with oliver.

"thanks" yelled Cara down the hall.

Cara puts her clothes in the dresser and puts other stuff away too.

After Cara had all of her stuff unpack and put away, she going to miley room.

"Miley and Oliver, were you like to go to the beach with me", said Cara looking at them

"sure!!!" Milley and Oliver says at the same time.

" then, let's go", said Cara and runs off to the beach.

At the beach.

Cara is strolling down the beach with Miley and Oliver when Lily shows up.

" You most be Cara, i heard you were coming",looks at Cara " I am Lily Miley"s other friend", aid Lily.

"Nice to meet you", said Cara smiling.

While they were walking Cara said.

"so, do you like Hannah Montana, I do, I almost got to see her in Johannesburg last year but my parents wouldn't pay for airline tickets for me to go",said Cara.

A few second later she spoke again.

"The driving wasn't an option because Johannesburg is an 18 hour drive away from cape town, but they drove us four hours in the car to go to Hermann and see the whales and their babies", Cara rolls her eyes " a total waste of of day", said Cara.

"Well, I have never heard of her!", said Miley looking at Cara.

" You live in Malibu and have Never heard of her!, geez, you most be deaf", said Cara looking at Miley weirdly.

"You have heard of Hannah Montana, Hann... Oops!" Said Oliver looking at Miley.

"Oliver!!" yells Miley and the pushes him in the shoulder.

"I even have Hannah Montana roleplays on the Internet and sometimes I use her for my characters," said Cara said giggling.

"I wish I could see her" said Miley.

"Miley, you are her!...Oops again" said Oliver looking at Miley.

Cara isn't paying attention Oliver she into conversation.

"Do you think she'll mind", asked Cara.

A second later.

"Ugh I wound die if I could get my hands on one of the concert tickets", said Cara smiling.

:"I could get us tickets", said Miley looking at Cara.

"And backstage passes", said Oliver.

"How??", asked Cara smiling.

"I have my ways", said Oliver.

"When is the next concert", asked Cara.

"Tonight but i can't go!, Said Miley.

"Miley you have to", said Oliver winking.

"Oliver, will you take me?", asked Cara looking at Oliver.

"Ummm... 1,000 times ,Yes!!", said Oliver and then faint of shock..

Cara catches him and checks his pulse in his neck and slap his face to try and wake him up.

" Was I dreaming or did you just out me", asked Oliver.

"Don't you faint again I just asked if you would take me to a concert that's all," said Cara looking at Oliver,

"Ok!!," said Oliver and faints again.

Cara slaps Oliver's face.

"Oliver!!, wake up dude!", said Cara.

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful",said Oliver.

"Aw, just don't freak me out", said Cara.

"Ok, I won't do it again", said Oliver.

A min later.

"So, when should I pick you up?", said Oliver looking Cara.

"Um, I don't know", said Cara

"The concert starts at 7!", said Miley.

"Um, say half past six?", asked Cara.

"That sounds good!", said Oliver

"I can help you find something to wear!", said Miley smiling

Cara looks at Miley.

"Seriously?", asked Cara.

"Yeah, it will be fun!", said Miley smiling.

"Ok, see you later Oliver!", Said Cara looking a Oliver.

"Bye!", said Oliver.

Once Cara went inside Oliver faints again.

That's all for now.

Review please.

The chapter will be at the Hannah Montana concert


	3. Chapter 3

The exchange student

chapter 3

At Miley's house in Miley's room

"Ok!, so what kind of things do you wear?, asked Miley looking at Cara

"um, normally jeans and a t-shirt with a couple bracelets and my watch, but i don't know what to wear to a pop concert" said Cara looking at Miley

"jean are good!, Do you have shirts with any cool designs on them", asked Miley

"Um", said Cara. Cara goes through her suitcase

"How about this?", asked Cara

Cara holds up a tank top t-shirt that says fly girl on it

"What else do you got?" asked Miley

Cara lays out three more shirts

"I've got head in the clouds, honey bunny and it's good to be loved", said Cara

"How about the one that says It's good be loved?" asked Miley

"Ok", said Cara

"Well, then let's see it looks on you! ", asked Miley

Cara goes into the closet and changes into that shirt

a min later

Cara comes out

"What do you think?" asked Cara

"looks great" said Miley

"Miley!!" yells Mr Stewart from downstairs

"Oh!, I have to go!" Said Miley

"What?, so soon?", asked Cara

"Um, yeah!!", said Miley

"Mr Stewart, can we please have five more minutes" yells Cara

"I really have to go!, but can I tell you a secret first?" asked Miley

"Sure" said Cara

"The reason I have to go early is because I am Hannah Montana", said Miley

Cara laughs

"You're kidding right?" asked Cara

"follow me" said Miley

Miley goes into her closet with Cara

Cara looks inside and jumps back in shock

"Um, works for me, can I still pretend to meet Hannah Montana though", asked Cara

"Sure, but Oliver already knows who I am and does my best friend Lily too!", said Miley

"I can fake it on one condition" said Cara

"What's that?" asked Miley

"Comment on my shirt at least, now you better move before Oliver gets here and your late to you own concert", said Cara

"I said it looked good" said Miley

A few seconds later

"Miley I am here!" yells Lily again and again

"oh, there is lily,she picking me up" said Miley

Downstairs

Lily is waiting in the living room with her purple wig on

back upstairs

"Ok!, you better skedaddle" said Cara

"Ok,bye!" said Miley

Miley goes downstairs and then Miley and Lily leave

after Miley and Lily left

Oliver rings the door bell

Cara applies some powder on to her face and teeny bit of lip gloss and goes to meet Oliver

Cara opens the door

"Hi", said Oliver

Cara smiles

"Hi, are you ready", asked Cara

"Yeah!, I hope so" said Oliver

"Come on, let's go then", said Cara

"Ok!", said Oliver and then opens the door for Cara

Cara and Oliver left

In Lily's car

"What took you so long?, almost thought you would never come out of there" said Lily

"I was telling her my secret" said Miley putting her wig on

"What!, why would you do that?" asked Lily loudly

"What is the matter, she not going to tell anyone!" said Miley as Hannah

"You don't know that for sure Miley!" said Lily

"Well, I trust her!" said Hannah/Miley

"whatever, it's your secret" said Lily

they got there and Hannah write some autographs and then sang some sings

after the concert

Cara and Oliver went backstage to see Hannah/Miley

Cara was like totally in love with Oliver now and comes walking backstage with him

Lily whispers in Miley ear "love bird alert, love bird alert"

Oliver whispers "Cutie" in Cara ear

"Ok!,quite now!" said Hannah/Miley looking at Lily

Cara giggles and blushing while walking up to Lily and Hannah/Miley

"Hey, you two" said Oliver smiling

"Hi" said Hannah/Miley and Lily at the same time.

I liked you show Hannah" said Cara.

"thanks" said Hannah/Miley.

"Ok, let's go cutie" said Oliver smiling at Cara.

"Wait sweetie I want get Hannah's autograph"said Cara looking at Oliver Oliver with Puppydog eyes.

Lily rolls her eyes at Miley.

"Sure" said Oliver smiling.

"My name is Lola, Hannah best friend" said Lily.

"Can I get both your Autographs" asked Cara.

"Sure" said Lola and Hannah/Miley at the same time.

Lola and Hannah each signs a paper.

Cara smiles.

"Let's go, bye" said Oliver.

"Oh, alright cone on hon let's go" said Cara.

They went off.

Cara and Oliver went out for dinner and then went home.

That all for now.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

The exchange student

Chapter 4

Next morning

Cara wakes up refreshed,she washes her face and dresses in jogging clothes and goes out for a jog on the beach before everyone else is up. Oliver is out jogging too!!. He is getting buffed up for Cara. He sees Cara and smiles and jogs up to her.

"Oh,hi Cara", said Oliver jogging next to Cara.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?", asked Cara jogging beside him.

"What does it look like I am doing?" asked Oliver in a funny voice.

Cara giggles.

"What so funny?" asked Oliver.

"Your voice!" said Cara still gigging.

"My voice what?" asked Oliver.

"Your voice squeaked, I think it's cute" said Cara giggling.

"Really?" asked Oliver smiling.

"Yes, I'm getting tired, I think we can sit down and drink some water" said Cara.

"I would love to" said Oliver breathing really hard.

Cara sits down on a bench and drinks half of her water and offers Oliver the other half.

"Thanks" said Oliver taking a seat next to Cara on the bench and drinks the water.

Cara relaxes on the bench.

"So, did you have fun last night?" asked Oliver .

"yes, I did sweetie, how about you?" asked Cara putting her arm around him.

Oliver puts his arm around her.

"I had lots of fun too cutie" asked Oliver smiling.

"So, what's your schedule for today " asked Cara.

"Nothing really!!" said Oliver.

"Oh, ok!" said Cara looking at her watch. She stands up.

"I should be getting back before Mr. Stewart is wondering where I am!!" said Cara.

"Well, do you want to go see a movie or something?" asked Oliver standing up and smiling.

"That would be great!!" said Cara smiling.

"What do you want to do?, shopping?, movie? Or food?" asked Oliver.

Let's just start out with a movie, call me later, ok?" asked Cara as she is running back home.

"Ok" yelled Oliver loud enough she can hear him.

Cara goes back to the house, showers and combs out her hair then gets dressed in something more casual.

"What's up" asked Miley walking in Cara's room.

"Just getting on with my day, wasn't last night awesome?" asked Cara smiling.

"Yeah!, so how did your date with Oliver go?", asked Miley.

"It was awesome!, I jogged with him this morning and he asked me out again!" said Cara smiling.

"Great!!" said Miley smiling.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Cara.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Miley.

"Eggs will be fine" said Cara.

They walk into the kitchen.

"Alright, so what are you and Oliver doing?" asked Miley while making the eggs.

"Well just be going to the movies, I'll see if I can get him to into a romantic/comedy movie with me", said Cara.

"What movie do you want to see?" asked Miley.

"I don't know what is showing I'll find something there though", said Cara.

"Well, let me know soon so I can tell my dad what you are going to see!" said Miley.

Cara looks at the newspaper.

"Mm, maybe we'll go see lover's lane that looks good" said Cara while making herself some eggs.

"Can I go with you guys?" asked Miley.

"Um, you and Lily can go together but you should stay away, this is just between me and Oliver ya,no" said Cara.

"I was just kidding around" said miley eating her eggs.

"Oh, ok" said Cara while eating her eggs.

"Well, I have to go call Oliver!, to ask him something", said Milley.

"Go, ahead," said Cara while still eating.

Miley is pretending to call Oliver and gets off phone.

"He said he want to cancel!, sorry!", said Miley.

"What??!!", asked Cara yelling.

"He said that he has different plan with his little sister!" Said Miley covering up the fact that she is jealous.

"Oh, it's ok I guess" said Cara feeling a little upset

"He said not to cal him because he would be to busy" said Miley

The phone rings Miley picks it up and go to the other room so Cara couldn't hear her talking

"Hello"said Miley on the phone with Oliver

"Hey!, let me speak to Cara" said Oliver

"Not here!" said Miley pretending she was not there

"Where is she" asked Oliver

"How should I know?" asked Miley

"She lives with you!" said Oliver

"Oh, yeah!" said Miley

"Well, tell her I called!" said Oliver

"Gladly!" said Miley and hangs up the phone and walks back in the kitchen

"Who was on the phone?" asked Cara standing up and walking to the living room to sit on the couch

"Noting important" said Miley taking a sit on one of the chairs in the living room

"Ok,um, maybe I could babysit with him" said Cara

"I think that he asked me to like couple weeks ago , he asked me if i would help him next time he had to watch his sister", said Miley getting ready to go

"Whatever" said Cara with a sigh

"I will be with him until like 11 tonight" said Miley

"There always tomorrow" said Cara smiling

"Yeah! unless he is busy!" said Miley leaving the house

Miley thought in her head "Now to get Oliver"

Miley goes to Oliver's house and knocks on the door. Oliver answer.

"Hi Oliver", said Miley

"Hi Miley, I was just on my way to pick up Cara " said Oliver

"She said that she can't go!, she got sick" said Miley stopping Oliver going to her house

"With what?" asked Oliver

"She has the flu! And she said that she wants me to replace her for the night!" said Miley

"No way!, I care about he way too much" said Oliver

Oliver grabs his jacket

"I'm going over to take care of her" said Oliver

Oliver goes out the door toward the Stewart's house

"Oliver!, please Wait!" said Miley

Oliver stops and turns around and looks at Miley

"What?!" asked Oliver

"I was lying, I told Cara that you had to watch your little sister tonight and that she couldn't help!,The only reason I lied both ways was because I was jealous!, and I'm really sorry if I hurt you so if you hate me I will understand" said Miley starting to feel sorry that she lied and starts to cry

"Oh Miley, I'm sorry, why don't you get lily and we can all go to the movies as a group" said Oliver smiling

"I was jealous" said Miley wiping off he tears and had a weird face

"Red my lips, I-for-give-you!, you're still my good friend Miley, God will give you the perfect man at the right time", said Oliver smiling

"Thanks Oliver" said Miley and gives him a friendly hug Oliver hugs her in a friendly way too

"Come on,let's go get the other girls!" said Oliver smiling

"Ok" said Miley

First they went to Miley's house and explained to Cara that she lied and Cara for gave her too.

Then they went over to Lily's house and all four of them went to the movies together

that all for now

review please


	5. Chapter 5

The exchange student chapter 5

At the movies

Oliver and Cara sat next to each other and Miley and Lily sat next to each other

After the movies

Cara walks out of the theater with her head on Oliver's shoulder

"That was a great movie, uh honey?" asked Cara still have her head on Olive's shoulder

"I liked it!" said Lily

"I liked it too" said Miley

"Yeah it was good!, tired there honey?" asked Oliver looking at Cara on his shoulder

Cara toke her head off Oliver's shoulder

"I guess, I'm not feeling my best" said Cara looking at Oliver sadly

"What kind of not feeling good?", asked Oliver looking at Cara and starting to worry

"My head hurts" said Cara sadly

"Want me to take you home or give you aspirin?" asked Oliver

"Aspirin please" said Cara

Oliver give Cara some Aspirin

Cara goes in the girls room and drinks some water to get the pill down

Oliver,Miley and Lily her wait outside the door

Cara come out of the bathroom

"Now what Oliver" said Cara looking at Oliver

"How about we go to the beach?" asked Oliver smiling at Cara

"That sounds awesome?" said Cara smiling

"Ok, do you want to go just you and me ?" asked Oliver

"If isn't a problem" said Cara looking at Miley and Lily

"Um" said Miley looking at Cara

"Of course it isn't!. You two need some bonding time, come on Miley let's go" said Lily at Miley

"Miley!?, do you mind? Asked Oliver looking at Miley

"Um, sure I guess!" said Miley a little sad

Cara and Oliver heads to the beach

Miley and Lily talking

"Come on Miley let's go window shopping" said Lily

Miley sighs

"Ok" said Miley following Lily

"Don't worry Miley, God will give you the perfect man" said Lily looking at Miley

"I know!, the only other guy I like is Jake Ryan but he's gone for 4 weeks" said Miley looking at Lily

"Maybe Jake and Hannah were meant to be, he's a celebrity, she's a celebrity,they're celebrities once removed" said Lily trying to cheer Miley up

"Jake is like the most popular guy a school and every girl likes him" said Miley looking at Lily while walking

"He likes you though" said Lily

"He kissed me once and told me that he was going away for 4 weeks!, then I pushed him off a wall" said Miley walking

"Maybe he'll be forgiving" said Lily walking next to her

"Maybe but who knows the next time I will see him" said Miley sadly

"Maybe you will see him sooner then think" said Lily looking at Miley

"Maybe" said Miley

At the beach

Oliver and Cara talking

"Mm, I love the smell of the sea" said Cara smelling the sea and walking

"Me too" said Oliver looking at Cara and walking next to her

Cara stops walking and so does Oliver Cara kisses Oliver on the cheek

"Hi" said Oliver looking at Cara

They start walking again

"This is the most beautiful day" said Cara smiling at Oliver while she is walking

"Yes, it's beautiful" said Oliver walking next to her

"Ow" said Cara and stops walking

"What's wrong?" asked Oliver looking worry

Cara put her hand on her side

"My stomach hurts really bad" said Cara holding her side

"On which side?" asked Oliver

"All over, but mainly the right side" said Cara

"Here!, rest for a few seconds and if it doesn't stop hurting I will take you to the hospital" said Oliver

and picks her up and carries her to a bench

"You don't think it's serious do you?" asked Cara sitting on the bench looking scared

"I hope not" said Oliver

Oliver takes Cara off the bench and carries her to cab and takes her to the Hospital

In the cab

Cara is really scared and leans her head on Oliver's shoulder and starts to cry

Oliver kisses her forehead

"It's going to be ok!" said Oliver

The cab driver stops at the hospital

"No charge", said the cab driver

"Thank you" said Oliver

"Your welcome" said the cab driver

Cara gets out with Oliver's help

"Don't you think we should call Mr. Stewart?" asked Cara

Oliver helps her to a wheelchair

"I Will call him when I know your are alright" said Oliver looking at Cara

"Ok" said Cara

Miley and Lily hear the new and got a cab to the hospital

They gets her to see a doctor and she has to have an operation. They prepares her to emergency surgery and a couple hour later she wakes up in the room, everything was done

Oliver is sitting next to her on a chair

Cara wakes up

"Oliver" said Cara quietly

"Yeah. I'm right here" said Oliver smiling

"Is everything ok now?" asked Cara looking at Oliver

"Yeah your are just fine?" said Oliver

"I'm glad you stuck around" said Cara smiling

"Me too, I love you" said Oliver smiling

Miley and Lily are watching through the window. Miley thought that Oliver and Cara make a cute couple and she was not jealous anyone

Back in Cara' room

The nurse comes over

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked The nurse

"A bit squeamish and sore and tired" said Cara

"You'll feel better tomorrow, just rest now" said the nurse

Cara closes her eyes

Cara smiles softly before she falls asleep again

Oliver kisses her on the forehead and watches her sleep

"Young man, I think you should leave her alone for awhile, it's getting late" said the nurse

"Can I please just sleep on the floor next to her?" asked Oliver looking at the nurse

The nurse laugh softly

"Sorry, no can do, you'd better get home, you can see her tomorrow" said the nurse

"Ok!, bye honey I love you" said Oliver and kisses her cheek and leaves

Lily was waiting by the door

Lily sees Oliver walking out of the room

"Hey Oliver how is Cara? Asked Lily

"She's doing great!" said Oliver looking at Lily

Miley comes back from calling her dad that he would not worry very much

"Hey Oliver, you don't have to worry about me being jealous anymore!!" said Miley looking at Oliver

"Good" said Oliver and gives Miley a friendly hug

Miley hugs him back

"Come on guys, let's go home" said Lily calling her mom to pick them up

"Yeah!" said Miley

"I don't want to go!, I don't want to leave Cara!" said Oliver

"Oliver the nurses are there, they'll take good care of her" said Miley looking at Oliver

Lily gets off her cell phone

"My mom will be here soon" said Lily looking at Oliver and Miley

"I know, but I want to be right beside her" said Oliver

"You can't Oliver thats just the way things work" said Lily

"I know, but I love her and this is the first serious girl I have loved" said Oliver

"I know" said Lily

"Let's just go, but I will be here when she wakes up" said Oliver waking away disappointed

"Ok, Maybe we can help you pick out a bear for her or something" said Miley

"Yeah" said Lily smiling

"Ok, and I will get her some flowers too" said Oliver smiling

"Ok" said Lily and Miley at the same time

"Let's go, we can get the bear tonight and I will get the flowers in the morning" said Oliver

"Ok" said Lily

Lily's mom pull up to the hospital and they all get in and then they left for the mall

That's all for now

review please


End file.
